That's My Prey!
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: When Kraven reads about a certain ghost boy from Amity Park in the paper, he has found himself a new prey to hunt. Only problem is, Skulker isn't too keen on having someone else hunt down his prey.


**Okay, just finished watching the new Spider-Man cartoon show all the way to the first three episodes, so far, of Season Two(and now waiting impatiently for the fourth to come out). And I don't know about you, but I LOVE the new Spider-Man cartoon! And, I love it's version of Kraven the Hunter as a reality show hunter. Which lead me to cook up this little crossover between the new Spider-Man cartoon and Danny Phantom. Why, do you ask? Well… read and you'll see.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Spider-Man, that belongs to Marvel and Disney XD. Also, this is set before PP in the DP timeline and in the middle between seasons one and two of Spider-Man.**

 **And, without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

It was a calm day in New York City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing… and Spider-Man just swung past, a trail of heat-seeking missiles following close behind him.

Right behind the missiles, Kraven the Hunter was right on Spidey's trail, ready to capture the webslinger and kill him after being humiliated by him a year ago. And he was close.

"HA HA! Finally, I will have you, and I will teach you never to humiliate Kraven the Hunter again!" Kraven gloated.

"Funny; you already humiliated yourself by wearing that outfit," Spidey quipped.

Kraven growled, and prepared his latest weapon to take down Spider-Man, but the masked hero turned around and shot a face full of webbing into Kraven's face. While the hunter tried to get the webbing off, Spider-Man, taking advantage of Kraven's distraction, web-swung to the nearest heat source(which was a hot dog truck)causing the missiles to mistake the truck for Spider-Man and embedded themselves into the metal, with Spidey managing to swing away into a nearby alley.

When Kraven _finally_ tore the webbing away, he saw that he had lost his prey. _Again_.

"ARRGGHH!" Kraven yelled in frustration and anger.

Using his hovercraft to land on the road, Kraven angrily glared at his heat-seeking missiles and ripped them out of the truck.

"Unbelievable! First, he ruins my honour! Now, he has the audacity to evade me, Kraven the Hunter! I shall find him, I shall hunt him down, and when I have captured the human spider known as Spider-Man, I shall-" Kraven angrily ranted, before he stopped himself as a newspaper blew into his face.

With frustration and annoyance, Kraven almost ripped the newspaper off with him taking it off his face, before he read the front page article… and grinned.

"Or… maybe I should go after this new, possibly more elusive prey," Kraven decided, chuckling to himself before he jumped into his hovercraft and left the scene, leaving the newspaper behind.

Spidey, upon noticing that Kraven had left, cautiously swung out of the alley and landed on the road, picking up the paper Kraven had discarded, as he had been curious about what new prey Kraven had meant, and his eyeholes widened at seeing _exactly_ what Kraven meant.

"Oh no."

…

 _Meanwhile, a couple days later…_

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER! FOR I AM THE-AHHHH!"

Danny Phantom gritted his teeth, glowing green eyes narrowed in annoyance, as he flew even faster after the Box Ghost, determined to catch the nuisance after racing after him for two solid hours.

 _Man, has the Box Ghost gotten even faster?_

However, Danny managed to catch up to the blue overalls-wearing ghost and pointed his Fenton Thermos at him, saying, "Time for you to go back into the Ghost Zone, Boxy. _Again_."

"NEVER! FOR I AM THE ALL-TERRIFYING, ALL-POWERFUL BOX GHOST! I CONTROL ALL CONTAINERS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE-and the occasional bubble wrap. YOU CAN NOT CONTAIN ME IN YOUR INFERIOR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER! BEWARE!"

However, during Boxy's speech, Danny had uncapped the thermos and the blue ghost-capturing beam shot out, capturing Box Ghost at the end of his speech.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Box Ghost screamed, before he was sucked inside the thermos, Danny capping it back on.

"I think it can, Boxy, considering how many times I had to capture you inside it," Danny commented back, before he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, I think it's time for me to go back home," Danny stated, before flying back to Fenton Works, unaware that he was being watched.

"There he is. The ghost child, Danny Phantom. I hope you have enjoyed your freedom, whelp. Because, Skulker has returned to finish the hunt, and finally have your pelt rest at the foot of my bed!" Skulker, the "Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" and one of Danny's most persistent enemies, after Boxy of course, exclaimed. A massive bazooka suddenly popped out of Skulker's robotic shoulder, ready to fire at Danny… only for _another_ weapon to be fired and to nearly hit Danny, causing the halfa to swerve out of the way and crash into a nearby building.

"WHAT!? A weapon was fired?! By someone other than _me_!" Skulker exclaimed.

Suddenly, a camera drone whizzed by as Danny flew out of the rubble and look in surprise at seeing Kraven appear on his hovercraft, grinning.

"I, Kraven the Hunter, am here in Amity Park hunting down one of my most elusive prey: the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom!"

Danny, after realising that Kraven was after him, groaned, "Oh great. Another hunter wants to hunt me. Why don't you just shout out your threat and how you want my pelt to rest at the foot of your bed, or something like that."

"Oh, ghost boy, I shall do something _far_ worse than that," Kraven said, smiling evilly.

Back where he was watching things, Skulker, who had previously been shocked, now become angry.

"WHAT?! That… that upstart of a hunter is after the whelp, who is _my_ prey! _MY PREY_!?" Skulker angrily shouted, before he unleashed his full arsenal of weapons. " _No one_ steals Skulker's prey! _Especially_ one as rare and annoying as the whelp!"

With that, Skulker angrily flew towards Kraven and shouted, "Hey! Who do you think you are, stealing _my_ prey!?"

Kraven, hearing Skulker, turned and saw the hunter himself, anger in his pupil-less green eyes.

"And who are _you_ supposed to be?" Kraven asked.

Skulker scoffed.

"Who am I? Who am _I_!? I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! And the ghost child is _mine_ to hunt! Mine alone! No one else's! And _no one_ steals Skulker's prey from him!"

With a roar, Skulker's bazooka fired at Kraven, but the human hunter managed to evade the shot, with Danny himself flying out of the way. However, Kraven came back, using his electro-staff to try to hit Skulker, but the robotic ghost just turned intangible, before turning tangible again to punch Kraven. However, the hunter was _grinning_.

"Well, in this unforeseen turn of events, it seems like the ghost boy has his own hunter after him; one I'm sure will be dispatched easily," Kraven cockily said, before ducking Skulker's next attack and going after him again.

Danny, meanwhile, turned invisible and flew out of there while Skulker and this Kraven guy were distracted with fighting with each other, before grabbing his thermos. But, instead of flying back in there and invisibly sucking Skulker inside the thermos and giving Kraven the slip by changing back to Danny Fenton, Danny had an idea… and smiled, before flying straight to Fenton Works to grab something…

Back with the hunters, Skulker and Kraven were still fighting. Skulker had the upper hand, with him being a ghost and having an unlimited supply of weaponry, but Kraven wasn't giving up, pushing a fight like Skulker hadn't seen from a human. But, Skulker wasn't going to give up too. The ghost boy was _his_ to hunt, and _his_ to hunt alone. This _human_ hunter was _not_ going to hunt down a prey Skulker had been hunting since he first learned that the ghost-hunting superhero of Amity Park was half-ghost, and Skulker was _not_ going to let him.

Kraven, meanwhile, found this all the more entertaining for the audiences of his show, even though both him and Skulker didn't notice that Danny Phantom had disappeared when they first started fighting… nor when he reappeared on the roof of a building a couple feet away from the fight, eating a bowl of popcorn as Danny enjoyed seeing someone else fighting Skulker.

Eventually, it turned out to be a draw between the two hunters almost fifteen minutes later. Seeing his opportunity, Danny turned invisible, grabbed his thermos, sneaked up behind Skulker, uncapped the thermos and sucked Skulker inside, confusing Kraven, before Danny ducked into an alley and was about to change back into Danny Fenton when he heard the sounds of fighting. Flying back, Danny almost gaped at seeing Kraven tied up in what looked like _spider webbing_ … and at seeing the spider-themed hero of New York City.

Spider-Man, panting a bit, muttered something about planes and cross-country trips, before looking up… and noticing Danny for the first time.

"Whoa! Didn't see you there," Spidey said, before he looked Danny and added, "Danny Phantom, I came to warn you that Kraven is here to hunt you. Looks like he didn't find you."

"Oh, he found me," Danny replied, causing the eyeholes of Spider-Man's mask to widen. "But, he ended up fighting one of _my_ enemies; the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Skulker. Let's just say, he wasn't eager at having someone else hunting his favourite prey, which is me. But, he's captured now."

To demonstrate, Danny showed a flabbergasted Spider-Man his Fenton Thermos, before offering the half-eaten bowl of popcorn to the masked hero. "Popcorn?"

 **Random, I know. But, hopefully, good!**

 **I can totally imagine Kraven, after finding out about Amity Park's ghost boy, coming to the town itself to hunt Danny, and Skulker isn't pleased about that. And of course, Spider-Man came to warn Danny about Kraven, only for Kraven not to be a problem at all for Spidey to defeat(as Kraven fought the majority of the time he was in Amity Park against Skulker and must have been exhausted by then)and is just shocked at what Danny told him.**

 **And of course, Danny watched the fight between the two hunters while eating popcorn. Because, who doesn't?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
